descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yolanda Evans
History Yolanda Was born on a ship outside Nar Shadda space, her mother dying not of childbirth but of a crash hours after the infant was born. By some miracle the infant was the only survivor of the crash and a smuggler, Roland Loner, found the child and made a ridiculously stupid decision to raise her - he found a star necklace on the dead mother and decided to call the child Yolanda Star Loner. He taught her everything he knew and also lesson a child should never learn until she was older. But that was the life and you grew up fast, not that he found her very sharp intelligence sometimes intimidating, but he always encouraged it. The toddler grew into a child and the child grew into a teenage living on the fast lane. She also quickly grew a reputation and a very loyal following of 'wanted' categories. There are a lot of boring details during this time but you don't really need to read them. You may contact the player if you wish to find out anything. When she was 23 her father Roland was killed, and during that time she also found Jacob Evans whom she developed a fondness to. He is still someone she contacts from time to time but she found she enjoyed her life and her professional partner in crime and father more than she thought she would. When she was 24 her birth father disappeared and she never found a trace of him. She still listens out from time to time but she knows when he wants to be found, if he's alive, he will be. She was left alone and for a year things in her life started meaning something different and somehow.. things felt less fulfilling but she wasn't sure what it was she was after. Yolanda was generally just bored with life, not sure what she was doing, or where she was going beyond one job to the next. She has had two lovers: one tried to kill her when she was 17 after they'd finished a very successful smuggle operation for her share of the booty and the other died by an unfortunate accident with a blaster (someone else's...). She has never had much luck in love and generally avoids it. Yolanda Evans is an Alliance pilot. She is an ex-pirate and smuggler who has numerous contacts throughout the galaxy in all areas of smuggling, piracy and bounty hunters and has worked with numerous people. Her codename among the holonet is Nullus, which can translate to 'non-existant' in latin. Yolanda is a brilliant pilot and has fast reflexes as well as being a brilliant de-coder, slicer, techno geek, hacker and has a deep passion for machines and blasters. She has been modifying ships and various technology items since she was young. Personality Yolanda can best be described as tough and independent, but that's not so uncommon among those who've been in the smuggler circle for a long time. She has a bite to her sense of humor and she;s very quick, and very intelligent. Very few things get past her but because of that she sometimes doesn't see the beauty in the small things in life unless someone points it out, however she has a high appreciation for irony - and the fickle nature of luck. She has a bad temper at the best of times and isn't really much of a talker, so don't expect any long winded poetry or long discussions about.. well crap. She's always been one to be straight-forward and likes to turn up the charm when she has to (especially when she needs to pretend to be someone else) - and has a mouth on her. If you have her loyalty then she might be a little more open about some things, otherwise she really hates people getting in her business. She has a habit of cracking jokes when she gets stressed or worried as well and has always believed humor is always the best solution to a crappy day, even if the humor is so not appropriate. Skills Hand to Hand combat Opportunist martial arts (hey - we can't all be jackie chan) Gun/Sniper specialist Infiltration and Recon Hacker/Intelligence Gathering Lying/Bluffing/Stretching the truth Able to modify/work most things technological Bloody brilliant pilot Thingamibobs - Her ship is a Baudo class star yacht Blaster Collection: - DL-44 heavy blaster pistol - modified/ - Zabrak Tystel - Zabrak Tystel Mark III - modified - DT-57 heavy blaster pistol - modified - Model 434 blaster pistol -heavily modified - 3 hold-out blasters other items: http://i44.photobucket.com/albums/f21/rubytearsoffire/Untitled-1.jpg <-wristband And thanks for the fish. This information was brought to you from the original wikia made for the original and first version of Yolanda made back in 2003? on swrpg. It has been slightly edited of course and I have found I could spell as well as I can now... which is to say I love the edit button. Yes bitches - they still had it up so I used it so a massive thanks to swrpg for keeping such info and making my life easier. I hate making wikis. Category:Human Category:Female Category:The Alliance Category:Corellia Category:Non Force User Category:Character